Riverbank
by azntroublemakerr
Summary: One day while training Tenten gets thirsty so Neji and Tenten set off to go find a river! Could this river be the cause of their problems? Rated K Neji x Tenten! Warning: Extremely short chapters sorry!
1. Chapter 1: Training

**River Bank **

**by: azntroublemakerr**

**Chapter 1: "Training"**

**I am very sorry for those who sent reviews and stuff my story got deleted so I had to put it on again! SORRY:(!**

"Take this Neji." Screamed **Tenten**. It seems like the girl flew up into the air with a red and yellow scroll. The scroll unraveled and made a spinning motion around her body. Suddenly a large amount of weapons came spinning out.

Neji made several hand signs and screamed out the word, "**Byakugan!**" You could see a huge puff of smoke rising into the air. "Did I get him?" thought Tenten. The poof of smoke disappears. Tenten saw that two of the kunai knives had cut the back of his shirt. "Time to end the battle!" she thought out loud. Neji looked shocked, "Don't tell me she's going to use **THAT**!" he thought. Tenten digs into the

back of her "weapon pouch" and took out two red and yellow scrolls. She puts it to the ground, and does several hand signs. "**RISING TWIN DRAGONS!"** she yelled as two huge poofs of smoke turns into dragons, then back to scrolls.

"Fine if she uses Rising Twin Dragons I'll just use my ultimate defence." thought Neji.

"Hopefully he wouldn't use his ultimate defence, if he does my attack will go to waste, and my **chakra **level will be low." though Tenten. Neji does several more hand signs. "Oh, NO he's using **IT!**" Tenten said.

"**Kaiten! **(sp?) screams Neji. It appears Neji had spun around and around and created a chakra wall / dome. All Tenten's weapons fall to the ground with Tenten to. She couldn't really move because of her low chakra.

Neji saw Tenten falling to the ground, and caught her and fell to the ground with her under him. Soon he quickly pinned her to the ground, "Do you admit defeat?" he said. Tenten didn't say anything instead she just nodded.

Neji let Tenten rest for awhile to regain (sp?) her chakra. Finally after and hour and a half of resting Tenten finally yelled, "Neji I'm thirsty, but I forgot to bring water!" said Tenten. Neji didn't say anything he was thinking what to do.

"Well you could at least answer me!" said Tenten angrily. "I was thinking maybe we can look for a near by lake or stream." he said while meditating (sp?). "What a great idea!" said Tenten.

Neji still does nothing, but meditating. "I said **WHAT A GREAT IDEA!**" silence. "Hyuuga Neji get your butt off the ground and look for water before I do it for you!" Tenten yelled, screamed, and demanded.

**What will Tenten and Neji find? Find out next chapter! **

**(note to people reading!) Sorry the chapters are super short but its sooo hard to write more!**

**Tenten- is a girl known never to miss her target. She is also known as "The Weapons Mistress" because she carries a large amount of weapons with her. (Her main attack in this story is RISING TWIN DRAGONS )  
Me: Wow what would they do if she had to go threw a METAL DETECTOR**

**Rising Twin Dragons- its an attack that Tenten used. It makes two dragons appear out of smoke, and as it rises higher it turns back into scrolls. Inside the scrolls have many sharp and dangerous weapons that includes kunai knives, senbon needles, a sword thing-a-mah-bob (forgot what they called it in Jap), that thing Bruce Lee and Jackie Chan uses (forgot how to spell it!), that weapon the Grim Reaper uses (again I forgot what they called it), and also several shirikenz.**

**Me: AHH! I'm afraid of Dragons! OOOO! Sharp Pointy Things!**

**Neji- is a boy who has theHyuugaBloodline,letting him useByakugan. His ultimate defence a.k.a (also know as) Kaiten could block out any attacks that comes at him. (His main defence is Kaiten, but his main attack is Byakugan!)**

**Kaiten- is a defence that Neji uses. It could only be used by people with the Hyuuga Bloodline. It allows the user to create a large chakra wall / dome. Kaiten is know to be a strong defence.**

**Chakra- is energy that could be used or released by doing handsigns. It comes in blue, but Naruto's is red and blue!**


	2. Chapter 2: River?

**Riverbank**

**By: azntroublemakerr**

**Chapter 2:"River"**

"Fine!" Neji mumbled under his breath. Soon they walked off to find that river. While they were walking Tenten noticed the day became hotter and hotter. Finally she yelled," ARE WE ALMOST THERE

YET?" Neji didn't answer because he knew she would keep asking if he did. "Hey Neji couldn't you just used your Byakugan to see if there is a nearby river?" asked Tenten. Neji gets an animated

sweatdrop and his face turns red. (just like Hinata) "Why couldn't I think of that before so we didn't have to walk so far?" said Neji to himself. **"Because you're a stupid jerk who thinks of only **

**himself!" said Inner Neji. **"Grr…" he mumbled out accidentally. "Uh.. Neji is everything ok you just started Grr… ing!" said Tenten with a confused look. Neji does handsigns and says the word,

"Byakugan!" He looks around and around till he saw a river. Neji deactivates his Byakugan. "Sooo did you find anything?" asked Tenten. "There is a river not too far from here." Said Neji pointing to

the spot where he found the river. "Yes Finally!" screamed Tenten running off to the direction Neji pointed to. "Tenten, before you drink the water let me see if…." Too late Tenten already drank the water

not knowing the water was polluted by a man.

* * *

Tenten after drinking the water, falls over like she got knocked out. "Tenten say something!" said Neji. Neji heard a rustle in the bush. "Rustle, rustle, rustle.." it goes again. Neji being **THE HYUUGA **

**NEJI**, and having quick reflex he throws out a kunai knife. A man immediately gets pinned to the tree behind him. "It's ok I come in peace!" said the man. "Who are you and what do you want!" Neji

demanded. "My name is **Kenji**, and I just came here to warn you about drinking the water in that river." Said Kenji. "What's wrong with the water here?" questioned Neji. "Its been polluted by a potion." Said Kenji. Kenji explains:

**Flashback:**

"Kenji be careful with "**That"** potion!" said a man. "Don't worry I will be." Said Kenji carefully putting it on the shelf. Wow everything starts going in slow motion. Suddenly they have been attacked

by some guy who has nothing better to do… the potion still in slow motion falls off the shelf, and falls out the window into the river spilling out! Slow motion stops as reality hits them. "Kenji warn everyone

about drinking the water! **NOW!**" demanded that man. "Hai!" said Kenji setting off.

* * *

What does the potion do? Find out next chapter! 

So is this chapter a little longer than the other one? Please answer! Sorry but my chapters are still **TOO SHORT!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Potion

**Riverbank**

**By: azntroublemakerr**

**Chapter 3:"The Potion"**

"So what does the potion do?" said Neji. "It's a poisoning potion, it makes it so that the person who drank it gets poisoned; in rare cases the person who drank it will get amnesia... but it's so rare you

probably get hit by lightning 50 times before that happens!" said Kenji. Tenten wakes up suddenly, and asked, "Where am I?" "Tenten your finally awake!" said Neji. "Tenten who's Tenten?" she

said. "**What?**" he said. "Uh… maybe she got amnesia?" said Kenji. "**What?**" again he said. Tenten goes up to Kenji and starts pulling at the bottom of his shirt. "Who is that **scary** man, and why does

he keep going "**what?**" said Tenten. Neji gives Kenji a death glare. "That "scary" man is your teammate Neji, and he keeps going "**what?**" because you don't remember anything." Said Kenji. "OH

OK!" Neji's face turns red with anger; Tenten had never called him scary before. "Is there a cure for the potion anyways?" demanded Neji. "Maybe we can pay a visit to the wizard's house!" said

Kenji. After Kenji said "the wizard's house!" a huge bolt of lightning came down with a **CRASH**! It seems that would be impossible after all it is very sunny, with no clouds. "Okay then lets go to the

wizard's house!" Neji said. "Come on Tenten! Let go!" "NO! I want chocolate cake! (**Me:** I really do want some chocolate cake!)" Tenten said. "NO, Tenten we are in the middle of the forest do you

really think there is chocolate cake in the forest?" said Neji coldly. Tenten starts crying. "Stop crying Tenten, or we will never get you chocolate cake!" said Neji. She just starts crying even more without

stopping. "**I want chocolate cake! And if the scary man won't give it to me I'll kill him!" **said Tenten with a dangerous look towards Neji. Tenten does handsigns "**Rising Twin Dragons!**" **"This is **

**so pathetic she's going to kill me over chocolate cake?" said Inner Neji. **"But if I don't do anything I will be killed by sharp pointy things!" Neji said to his Inner Self. Neji dodged all the sharp things

Tenten threw at him (**Me:** is that even possible?). "Ahh…" Tenten said as Neji pinned her to the ground with a kunai knife at her throat. Tenten tries to stab Neji with a kunai knife, but he dodged it as it ended

up cutting his shirt! "AHH… this is my favorite shirt!" said Neji screaming like a girl. "Grr…" growled Neji as he activated his Byakugan. Kenji stepped in before the two teammates ripped each other to

shreds. (**Me:** Aww… the fight was just getting started!)

* * *

"Come on Tenten! If you come with us to the wizards house (**Me: **there goes the lightning again!) we will give you chocolate cake!" said Kenji. "Hmm… okay fine I'll go!" she said still wanting to kill

Neji. "Okay then, but before we can get there we will need to pass the amazingly long hill first!" said Kenji enthusiastically. (**Me:** and why are you so jumpy about that?) "**What?**" said Neji.

"Quit What-ing!" she said. "Hn." Said Neji. "Grr… yeah that's right uhh… what's your last name?" "Hyuuga!" someone in crowd yelled out. "Thanks!" she said. "Yeah that's right Hyuuga

Neji I said stop what-ing!" Tenten said. Neji was just about to yell and scream at her, but then he saw Kenji was already halfway up the hill. "Hurry up guys!" he yelled. Neji grabs Tenten's hand, and runs

up the hill to catch up to Kenji. (**Me:** Oh wow he's holding her hand!)

* * *

Will they really give Tenten chocolate cake? How will the amnesia affect Tenten? Find out next chapter! (If you have any ideas I'm open for dem. ) 


	4. Chapter 4: The Wizard's House

**Riverbank**

**By: azntroublemakerr**

**Chapter 4:"The Wizard's House"**

"Wait up Kenji!" screamed Neji. Kenji was still waiting for them in the middle of the hill. Tenten got tired of running up the extremely long hill. "I'm tired Neji! Can you give me a

piggy-back ride?" asked Tenten. **"NO WAY! EVEN IF YOU DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING ****A SHINOBI SHOULD ALWAYS KEEP THEIR FEELINGS TO THEM SELVES!" SAID **

**INNER NEJI.** "NO…" he plainly said. Tenten cries and cries and cries for a long time. "Stop Crying don't you remember? A good shinobi always keep their feelings to them selves!"

Quoted Neji. Tenten just cries even harder and won't stop! "**STOP CRYING!"** screamed Neji! (**Me:** Whoa! And you call that guy your friend?) "No! I can cry if and when I want to!"

Replied Tenten. "Why if you still remembered everything I would start…" Neji didn't get to Finish his sentence, because Tenten threw weapons at him. **"BYAKUGAN!" **Neji screamed.

Neji immediately closed all of Tenten chakra points so she couldn't move. "I'm sorry Tenten, But I have to…" he said punching her in the stomach knocking her out. "Hey Neji!" said

Kenji. "What happened why is Tenten sleeping?" he asked. "I knocked her out, so she wouldn't Kill me with her weapons!" Neji replied. "Oh okay now you have to carry her up the hill!" Kenji

Said running away. "Hey wait up!" Neji had to say again. **X Sigh X **"Fine then I will just have Carry her." He though as he picked up Tenten. Neji focused all his chakra to his feet so he

Could run, and catch up to Kenji. "Hurry up you slow pokes!" screamed Kenji at the top of the

Hill. Finally Neji and the "sleeping" Tenten made it up the hill. **"How did he make it up ****The hill so fast?" thought Inner Neji. **"Okay we're here! The wizard's house!" said Kenji.

**X CREAK X** was what the door did when Kenji opened it! "Hello master I'm back From warning the people!" said Kenji. "Great!" said the wizard! The wizard looked young

Like Tenten and Neji's age. Tenten wakes up on Neji's Back. "Oh master, this is Hyuuga Neji, and Tenten." Kenji said. "Neji, Tenten this is my master **Kunai **

**Sensei**!" said Kenji. "_Kunai Sensei?"_ said Tenten. "Isn't that the name of that sharp pointy knife thing?" asked Tenten. "Yes my name might be "different" to you, but back along time

in along time ago, but it used to be popular to call your children after ninja weapons!" said Kunai Sensei. "By the looks of Tenten she's a great ninja, and most likely has good aim when

Throwing weapons!" said Kunai Sensei. "How did you know master?" asked Kenji. "She's Known as Konoha's "Weapons Mistress"!" said Kenji. "Do not question someone of old age,

We might seem old, but It does not mean we are stupid!" (**Some old guy in the ****background:** "Amen!") "Old? You don't look old!" said Tenten. "No, you're wrong I am

actually around… maybe 60…. I lost track at my 30's." he said. "Okay no more question's about me now for, Neji. He's a prodigy… ah I see in your eyes you're a Byakugan user!"

said the Sensei.

(pretend there's a line here for some reason the stupid line button doesn't work!)

What happends after they meet Kunai Sensei! Find out next chapter!

(If you have ideas feel free to e-mail, message, or anything! ))

-azntroublemakerr

"Peace Outside!"


	5. Chapter 5: Another Potion?

**Riverbank**

**By:azntroublemakerr**

**Chapter 5: Another Potion?**

"Okay that's enough describing people, Kunai Sensei!" started Kenji, "We have a problem!" "What? And if your going to say Tenten drank the Potion then there is no other

problem!" he answered. "How did you know?"asked Kenji. "Like I said at first just because I'm someone of old age does not mean we are stupid!"replied his sensei. Kenji and

Kunai Sensei keep arguing for an hour or so, before Neji said, "So how can we fix Tenten's problem?"

(line)

"Simple," he said. "All we need to do is give her this potion I have on this shelf over here!" he finished. Kunai Sensei looks toward his shelf full of potions, and began to grab for his

potion when suddenly he accidentally knock over the flower pot causing the water to spill into his eyes. "Ahhh my eyes they burn!" he screamed, as he grabbed another potion.

"Here master here's a towel to dry your face with!" said Kenji giving his sensei a dry towel. "Thanks!" he said.

(line)

"Okay the answer to Tenten's amnesia is to drink this potion here!" Kunai Sensei said while handing the potion to Tenten. "but, once you drink this potion you will fall into a **DEEP **

sleep!" he said. "Whatever," said Tenten drinking the potion. "Mmmmmm… taste like blue berries!" she said. "I'm sleepy, I'm going to bed!" she said plopping down on a nearby

bed. Within seconds Tenten falls asleep while snoring **very, very, very, **Loudly. "Yawn!" Kunai Sensei yawned. "I think I'm going to sleep to!" he said walking into his "private"

room. "Me too!" Kenji said. "Goodnight Kunai Sensei, and Kenji." Said Neji. "I'll just stay up watching Tenten to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." Neji said, while

pulling a chair next to Tenten's bed.

(line)

Soon it was dark and everyone was asleep except for Neji who was watching Tenten.

"_Wow I never knew Tenten snored this loud when she's sleeping, but its kind of cute!" said Inner Neji. _"Wow did I just really think that?" thought Neji. "RISING TWIN -

DRAGONS!" mumbled Tenten in her sleep. _"Aww… now that's just cute she probably dreaming about a sparring match with you!" said Inner Neji. _"No, that's just

freaky." Neji said out loud. _"Uhh… Neji don't talk out loud because then everyone will think your mental, and plus it's really late at night so keep it down!" screamed _

_Inner Neji. _"I can scream and talk to myself if I want to!" yelled Neji. "**Hey** **baka! Shut Up it's 1:30 at night so keep it down!" yelled Kenji slamming the door. **_"See I told _

_you it's late at night, but no you just had to yell and scream!" _"OH YEAH HE DIDN'T THINK I WAS MENTAL!" **"UHM… NEJI I THINK YOU WANT TO STOP **

**TALKING TO YOUR SELF OR PEOPLE WILL THINK YOU MENTAL!" **said Kunai sensei walking out of the bathroom. _"Man I swear if you don't shut up now I'm _

_gonna mentally slap you!" said Inner Neji. _"Whatever!" replied Neji without saying it out loud. _"Okay, but you asked for it! _**Bang, Bang, Bang!"** "Ouch stop doing that

you're giving me a headache. **"Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang!" **"Okay, okay stop doing that!" Neji cried out. _"See I told you, but do you ever listen?" said Inner Neji. _

"Whatever…" Neji replied.

(line)

Yeah sorry I forgot to update my story! Thanks hyuuga605 for reminding me! Also I used CherryBlossom2 idea for the wizard grabbing the wrong potion! Still if you have any ideas just e-mail, message, or whatever!  
Ja Ne!

-azntroublemakerr


End file.
